Kari  The Princess of Darkness
by Bigdave201022
Summary: Slayer40k's Digimon story put up by me. Enjoy for artwork linked to the story please visit Panthers07 on Deviantart and follow the links through to the pics. Ladydevimon has plans to transform Kari into the Princess of Darkness
1. Chapter 1  A Meeting of Light and Dark

Chapter 1

A Meeting of Light and Darkness

Kari fell down the cave floor and was cut off from Gatomon and the other Digidestined. She began to walk to find a way out when she could hear the sound of wings flapping ahead of her in the dark path in front of her. A swarm of bats flew at her and they bit, clawed and scratched her. She fell to the ground as the bats flew around her. She could hear a woman chuckling. Appearing through the shadows was a woman. She wore a semi-black outfit with a mask covering the top half of her face and wore chains all around her body. It was Ladydevimon as Kari could see with an evil smile on her face.

"Haven't you grown princess," said Ladydevimon in her normal evil tone as the bats flew around her. Kari slowly got to her feet and said,

"You can't hurt me Ladydevimon my power can destroy all darkness creatures".

"Oh I'm quite aware of that, although I think you wouldn't," Ladydevimon replied still sounding very confident.

"You want to risk it?" said Kari as she took out her Digivice and held it in front of her so that the face was facing Ladydevimon.

"Please you hate taking the life of any Digimon, no matter how evil they are, you always just let your friends take care of it," said Ladydevimon who was now walking towards Kari.

"You may be older but I'm sure your conscience hasn't changed," said Ladydevimon as she continued,

"Well Gatomon isn't here so it comes to it I will be forced to," said Ladydevimon as Kari was backing up against the wall showing weakness.

"What makes you think I want to hurt or kill you," Ladydevimon laughed evilly.

"But I'm the princess of light enemy to all dark Digimon, why wouldn't you?" said Kari who was now with her back against the wall.

"True you may be a disadvantage to all dark Digimon but that doesn't mean killing you is the only thing to do, you can also be an advantage to dark Digimon," explained Ladydevimon as Kari began to lower her Digivice until it fell to the stone floor.

"What do you mean?" asked Kari still trying to act strong.

"By corrupting you," said Ladydevimon as Kari froze at this as she didn't think Ladydevimon would be capable of doing so to her.

She thought that Ladydevimon was bluffing or that her power couldn't be corrupted.

"Your powers can't do anything to me Ladydevimon," said Kari as Ladydevimon just laughed at her captive Digidestined. Just then Ladydevimon raised her gloved hand up pointing at Kari.

"We'll see about that, goodbye princess," she said as her gloved hand started to glow a dark purple as beams from Ladydevimon's had hit Kari's heart creating a dark aura around her.

Kari tried to get away from it but she was frozen as she was still held against the wall by Ladydevimon's free hand as she could feel an evil presents entering her body.

A few seconds later Kari's vision went dark as she collapsed to the ground with her pink Digivice halve buried in the lose sand that was disturbed from the walls as Ladydevimon looked down on Kari's unconscious body.

"It may take some time to fully infect her, but the darkness will take her over," She said as she looked at the wall to her right and could feel the presence of some the other Digidestined and their partners. She then walked into shadows and vanished along with the bats flying around leaving the unconscious Kari in the cold underground tunnel with nothing but her Digivice beside her.

A few seconds later cracks formed in the wall collapsed as Digmon came through it. He was followed by Tai, Cody, Joe, Agumon, Gatomon and Gomamon. Straight away Tai and Gatomon saw Kari and ran over to her. "Kari! Kari please wake up, come back to us," they said as Tai Supporting his little sister trying to get her conscious before continuing,

"Joe what's wrong with her? She was walking a few minutes ago," he said as Joe walked over to them and checked Kari's head for injuries.

"It could be a delayed concussion," he said checking the rest of her body for injuries.

"She did fall pretty high Tai, she could have banged her head then walked over here were the concussion took place," he finished explaining his idea.

"Can that happen?" Cody asked.

"It doesn't matter, will she be okay?" Gatomon shouted at them.

"Yes, Yes, she should be," replied Joe who was trying to keep Gatomon calm.

"Just give her some time to recover," Cody said as he took out his D terminal and told the others they found Kari and to go on ahead as Gatomon picked up Kari's Digivice and said,

"We got to be more careful when were near Drimogemon again," explained Cody as he walked to them with Digmon.

"Yeah he may only be a champion level Digimon but he can still throw us off," replied Joe before he turned his head looking at Tai.

"She seems alright, just a few scrapes and bruises from the fall nothing serious," Tai smiled at Joe relieved but Gatomon just clenched her paws.

"I could have got here to help her if you would have dug down the way she came" screamed Gatomon at the Digmon.

"Hey! If I did that, the rubble would have fallen on the sides crushing her" replied Digmon who was afraid that Gatomon would lash at him.

"Please you're just afraid of falling from high heights," replied Gatomon as Digmon went quiet at this. "That's... not true," he said trying to hide the truth.

"Guys stop, she's waking up," Tai shouted at them. They turned to see Kari regaining consciousness. "Are you alright Sis?" Tai asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah I'm okay" She replied a little woozy.

"Kari!" Gatomon screamed jumping up to Kari hugging her.

"I'm so happy you're alright," Kari smiled at this happy to be back to her partner and friends.

"Hey! Move away from the rubble," they turned to were the rubble sat and could hear Ifritmon's voice on the other side.

They quickly turned around the corner before hearing him scream "Terra force" and a loud explosion as rubble from around the corner smacked off the wall in front of them. They walked around the corner to see Ifritmon where the rubble was and Christine and her partner.

"Good job" Christine said to him examining the melted ceiling preventing a cave in.

"Thanks" he grunted walking over to the others saying,

"I see she's alright," said Ifritmon as Gatomon interrupted,

"Why were you expecting worse?" Gatomon said giving cheek to him. He just ignored her and looked around the area they were in.

"Did you find her over near the pile?" asked Christine.

"No we just found her unconscious over there," replied Joe as told him indicating the spot behind them. "She must have had a delayed concussion and walked over there," continued Joe.

"Really?" said Ifritmon as he looked at this spot and turned to Kari

"Did you see anybody or anything while you were down here?" he asked as she sat up against Tai's body and replied

"No, I remember falling and then everything's a blank until I woke up" She replied.

"Are you sure Kari?" replied Ifritmon with a nod.

"Right, let's get out of here" said Tai as they started to walk the way Ifritmon and Christine came in. "Whoa, these tunnels are amazing," Cody said looking only to see nothing but a never ending tunnel as he said,

"I've never seen anything like this," as Joe and Tai helped Kari through the tunnels

"Yeah they were made by Drimogemon as their nests," Ifritmon answered looking up at the large hole to the surface he made.

"I can get us out of here two by two," he explained as they divided into 4 sets of pairs.

"Right Kari and Gatomon better go first," Tai told him but Ifritmon shook his head.

"No, I don't want to leave her on her own so you and Agumon better go first," replied Ifritmon as he used his powers to jump out of the cave to the surface with Tai and Agumon on each hand.

When Tai and Agumon were back above land, Ifritmon went back down to get Kari and Gatomon and so on until it was him, Joe and Gomamon.

"That was no concussion and you know it" he said to Joe.

"There was someone down here with her and they had a dark presents about them, replied Ifritmon as he was making his way up to her surface.

"What! Who was it?" Gomamon asked.

"I'm not sure they repressed their powers so I couldn't recognise them but this was all planned from the fight up above and I'm sure I recognise them," He told them.

"What, why are you telling us this, and not the others?" Joe asked.

"Because you're the original Digidestined who carried the crest of reliability right?" asked Ifritmon.

"Yes but..." replied Joe as they stood in the light from above them.

"Anyway best not tell the other's especially Tai, It's best we just stand back and wait, but be prepared for the worst got it," said Ifritmon in a stern voice as Joe and Gomamon nodded in response as Ifritmon walked to them grabbing them and with a great jump got them out.

"What took you guys?" Tai asked them.

"Just wanted one last look at the place, let's move," replied Ifritmon as they moved to the nearest TV set.

"Me or Luke will inform you of anything we hear, until then remember what I told you" Ifritmon whispered into Joe and Gomamon's ears before reverting back to Luke.

As they reached the TV, Luke and Christine said their goodbyes as they left back to their countries.

After Kari and Gatomon got home they went straight to bed after the day they had. But in Kari's heart an evil was starting to grow and take over her.


	2. Chapter 2  Kari's Dark Dream

Chapter 2

Kari's Dark Dream

That night Luke was in the Digiworld training the new DigiDestined and their partners. An explosion occurred were they were from an attack from a distance away. Luke Transformed into Ifritmon unaware of the dangers waiting on him and the others there.

During this Kari was having a strange dream in her sleep as she dreamt she was back in the dark world in the same beach she had encountered in the past.

She was surrounded by digimon hidden in shadows calling out to her to release them part of her wanted to do this, not because of the pity she felt for them but the damage they can cause. She was walking to a glowing purple object in the black sand.

She walked to it gained control in her actions, causing the unknown digimon to attack her as the darkness from them began to engulf her as her struggled to break free.

"Kari, Kari wake up," said Gatomon as Kari woke up in a cold sweat as Gatomon was shaking her on her bed to wake up from her nightmare.

"Gatomon?" she asked as she was still half asleep and was dazed about what was happening.

"What was happening, you were having a nightmare how bad was it?" Gatomon asked.

Kari was about to answer when it occurred to her she can't remember

"I can't remember, wait what time is it?" She asked panicking about being late.

"Relax you have plenty of time just Tai is here telling your mother about what happened yesterday," she said as this made Kari angry

"Damn it why is he so protective, doesn't he know I'm not a little girl anymore and that I can take care of myself," Gatomon started getting a little bit eerie.

"Take it easy there Kari," said Gatomon as Kari didn't realise what she was doing as she looked down to where her hands was clenched with great grip and strength.

She released it straight away wondering for her uncontrollable rage.

"You better get dressed," shouted Kari's mom as Kari got up and put on her school uniform.

She walked out of her room where her brother and mother were talking in the kitchen.

"Well heard you had a nasty fall yesterday," her mother said to her.

"It happened from nasty things," she replied as she got something to eat.

"Well how do you feel after it?" Tai asked.

"Fine, it was just a fall, Joe said it was nothing serious," she replied.

"I know that but... Hang on" as Tai's phone was ringing as he took it out and answered it.

"Hello, hey Yolei...What? When did she leave the message?... there's been no answer from them?... did she say where they were?... okay I'm not in class till one me and Matt will take care of it, thanks," said Tai has he hung up as he began to leave.

"Tai what's happening?" Kari asked.

"Luke and the kids that he's training were attacked in the middle of the night, Christine went to help them and left a message to Yolei for help, I'm going to get Matt and some of the others to help them out there pinned down by huge numbers" Tai as he made his way to the door.

"Oh no, we will help you," said Kari indicating her and Gatomon.

"No Kari you got school let us take care of it," replied Tai as Kari got enraged once more.

"Forget about school were talking about the other's life now, Way more important than school,"

She screamed at him as the others were shocked at her anger.

"I don't Kari, this will be very dangerous if Ifritmon can't handle it and that's final," Tai replied as he left.

Kari just stormed into her room,

"Wait, Kari," Kari's mom called out to her as she ignored her.

"Don't worry Mrs. Kamiya I check on her," replied Gatomon said to her as she went to Kari's room.

"Kari what's wrong with you?" Gatomon asked as she saw Kari out on the balcony looking down at the leaving Tai.

"Nothing, I'm just so..." she just let out a cry of confusion as she sighed and walked to the door.

"Never mind, I'm heading to school stay here okay," as Gatomon was left there concerned for her partner as her ears flopped as she sat on the bed looking out of the window.

Back in the digital world Tai, Matt and Izzy raced to the cave were the others were hiding in along with Wargreymon MetalGarurumon and Megakabuterimon with Izzy on Megakabuterimon's back and the others on MetalGarurumon.

"Guys I'm getting Luke's and Christine digivice's are to the west" Izzy shouted down to Matt and Tai. "Got it, can you see the cave from up there you guys" Tai shouted back.

"No way, guys get down quickly" Matt said in a panic like voice.

"Wargreymon megakabuterimon get down here now, MetalGarurumon stop," shouted Matt as Tai was wondering why Matt was like this as the others went to the ground.

"Matt what are you doing? We need to find the others," Izzy said jumping down off megakabuterimon. Tai looked around what Matt saw and was shocked to see a horrible sight.

"No, look," as Izzy and Tail looked to see what he was pointing out and say a Cliffside with the grounds covered by Digimon.

Meanwhile Kari made her way to her classroom. It was her first class and didn't have any of her friends in it which she usually hated being alone after the events of yesterday made her glad. But the other thing she hated about this class was the teacher. He was the strictest teacher in the school and not even Kari's niceness and kindness could change him.

"Okay class, please hand up your assignment". Kari panicked, after the accident yesterday she had no time to complete it.

"Uh Sir, May I have an extra day to finish the assignment?, I had an accident yesterday and had no time to complete it," Kari said in hopes he actually has a heart.

"Miss Kamiya the assignment was to be complete today, and no excuse but death can stop it being done," He shouted at her.

"Sir please she never broke any rules before," Said one of her school friends.

"Quiet!, Miss Kamiya you maybe a student favourite but any student reckless enough to get themselves hurt is nothing but a slacker," He continued on.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Kari said trying to defend herself.

"Don't interrupt, there no excuses for no work done, it is just plain laziness and it is the one thing I can't stand from a useless student," Kari couldn't take anymore of this and exploded.

"Shut up!" Kari screamed at the teacher as everyone was shocked at this and at the same time impressed that it was someone like Kari to stand up on him.

"That's it Miss Kamiya detention after school all week," he ordered as Kari sat there quiet about what she did but also happy so done it.

Back in the Digiworld the entrance to the cave were the others were trapped in. The area was covered by many different dark digimon manly Champion levelled one's containing Slymon's Tuskmon's and Darktyrannomon's.

"Ice wolf claw!" the Digimon looked up to see missiles falling to the creating a mist revealing the Digimon hit to turn ice statues.

"Terra force" Out of nowhere a large molten fire ball hit a large group instantly destroying them. MegaKabuterimon landed down from the sky crushing others using his horn buster at the frozen statues destroying them.

Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon landed. Wargreymon flew through great speed slicing all the Digimon in his path as the other two finished the rest. Tai, Matt and Izzy ran out when the area was clear.

"Well that was easy, wonder why Ifritmon couldn't beat them himself," Tai said.

"They were just the weak lackeys to stop them from getting out the stronger ones must be the ones the others are being attacked by," Izzy explained in reply to Tai's question.

"Then there's no time, every second we waste the others are in more danger come on," Matt said as they ran to the entrance they were met by an old enemy.

"Daemon!" they all shouted out load to sight of their most dangerous Digimon. He was covered by his robe.

"Well, haven't you's grown since we last met" he said.

"Daemon, so you're behind this?" Tai called to him.

"No, I'm just a servant" he replied.

"Well you attacked Ifritmon, quite the foolish move him being a Digilord and of course what would you gain from it". Daemon chuckled.

'Quiet impressive I thought I would of thought a great obvious question before that' the others thought about this until Matt spoke up.

"Wait how can you even be here you were defeated years ago?" Matt may have asked the right question but Daemon laughed at this.

"It takes the hot head to think of it," Matt attempt to punch Daemon by this but was held back.

"But anyway I'll only answer the first question, Ifritmon knows too much of our plans and must be defeated," Everyone was shocked at this.

"Wait what those he knows?" Tai asked once again Daemon laughed,

"He did not tell you, typical of him, hard to see if he can be trusted, but enough if you wish to enter I will not stop you, but you will all be destroyed with them" from this Daemon vanished.

"Forget it guys, if we get to Ifritmon no digimon out there can't beat us when we team up". Tai giving one of his peep talks as they charged in unaware of the change's taking in place in Kari.


	3. Chapter 3  Kari's New Look

Chapter 3

Kari's New Look

As Tai and the others continued through the cave, seeing signs everywhere of a battle with rubble everywhere and burn marks, they made their way through without seeing any sign of the other's as they followed paths leading close to the other's location. The cave was a maze, every turn they took to the direction to the others just lead them off course. Movement was bad with Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon in front and MegaKabuterimon behind with the others in-between.

They then got a bit of hope when they could hear explosions and voices coming from a battle, one they recognised was Ifritmon's. They followed the voices until the tunnel went bigger.

"Mega claw!" shouted as Wargreymon used on an unknown Digimon as it was destroyed they entered a cavern where Ifritmon was fighting a large group of Megadramon and Gigadramon's.

"It's about time you guys showed up get down here and deal with these guys," shouted Ifritmon as the others attacked the digimon as the Tai and the other's went down to the weakened Ifritmon.

"Ifritmon are you all right? Where are the others?" Tai asked.

"I have been fighting them off for hours, one direct hit and I'll revert and the others will be open for attack," he said sitting on the ground against a rock panting.

"The other's are through there, my holy flare is protecting the others but if too many try to break through they will be attacked so if been fighting them off, I need to rest can you guys handle in here?" He asked getting up over the tunnel blocked by white flames.

"Sure leave it to us" Matt said.

"Wait, if the shadows attack retreat back in here they can't be defeated, don't worry you will know when they come," as he went through the flames as the other's kept fighting.

The battle took no longer then 5 minutes with an easy victory for them.

"That's them gone, I thought it would have been harder getting here" Matt said sitting on a rock in the now deserted Cavern.

"Indeed, even the new kids could have fought those and what happened to Christine?" Izzy replied. "Will we revert now?" Wargreymon asked him and the other two have been in their forms for a long time.

"Sorry but we need to wait for Ifritmon to gain his strength back so we can leave," Tai replied.

The Digimon then turned to the direction of the entrance they came through.

"Well here comes a lot more" MetalGarurumon said readying himself.

Bursting from the tunnel just came darkness.

When it entered the cavern the darkness turned out to be shadows. The Shadows stuck into the wall beside them and were in huge numbers. Looking closely on there pattern they looked like unknown Digimon.

"What are these things? Are they Digimon?" Matt said getting scarred like the other's of these unknown things.

Metalgarurumon jumped up and readied to attack them. Before he could attack one of the shadows arm came out of the wall and hit MetalGarurumon with great force making him crash to the ground.

"No!" Matt shouted at the sight of his fallen partner. Another one attacked Wargreymon, he tried blocking it with his claws but it went through and hit him in the slamming against the wall.

"Guys this is bad we need to get back to the others" Izzy shouted.

Once again the shadows attacked this time on MegaKabuterimon making him revert back to Tentomon. "Come on," Tai called out as they made their way to the flames.

Ifritmon rushed out of it with his sword ready.

"I told you to retreat when they show up; I need you all at full strength" The shadow Digimon stopped moving and took attention to Ifritmon. At once they all launched out to attack him.

Ifritmon used his holy flame to hold them back.

"What did I tell you? So get over here," he said to the others. Tai and the rest made their way through the flames but turned to see Ifritmon in trouble. The Shadows attacked him from behind and was holding him up in the air repeatedly attacking him.

"Shinobimon!" He screamed out to nothing. Tai didn't know what he said and only wanted to get out there to help him but did not have to. Something dropped down from the ceiling and somehow vanquished the Digimon attacking Ifritmon. The thing helped out the injured Ifritmon as the rest of the shadow digimon fled. They ran out to Ifritmon and this mysterious safer.

"Ifritmon are you okay? And who is this guy?" Tai asked.

"Don't worry I will explain everything" he smirked as he reverted back to Luke.

Back in the real world, Kari was still angry about the events that morning. It was talked about through-out the school but strange enough everyone including some teachers were happy about what she did, at lunch she went to Davis and the others who were confused about her strange actions were still happy about what she did (Mainly just Davis).

"Heard about what happened in class today" TK said to her when she sat down.

"Yeah it was great, wish I did that" Davis said laughing.

"No you wish you had the courage to do that" Cody replied making Davis quiet.

"What made you do that?, it's not like you" TK said getting serious.

"I don't know, It just happened" Kari said still unsure. Their D terminals then went off as they checked the message they all got. It was from Tai telling everyone to get to the Digtalworld straight after school. "Well that sucks Kari get's out of going," Davis said wanting not to go but obviously saying the wrong thing with TK and Cody both kicking him.

"Listen I'm going to get to class, I'll see you guys later and don't tell Tai what happened".

At the end of the school day Kari said her goodbyes to her friends as they made their way to were Tai told them to meet.

Kari made her to the detention room but stopped outside. Why did she have to be punished for standing up to someone bad, that is what she and friends do in the Digital world and nothing happens so why does it have to be the same here she thought. She turned her back and left feeling good about her decision although she did need to hide out from her mother and Gatomon.

She decided then to just go around the city for the hour.

Unknowing to her that Gatomon was watching her on a nearby building roof as she wanted to stop her and find out what she is doing but against her beliefs decided to follow her partner to find out.

Kari walked through the south side of the city opposite to where she lived, in an unknown area to her with Gatomon still following her to find out what she is doing.

During her walk around, Kari came across a sort of gothic/punk kind of clothes shop. It appealed to her a lot and did like the dark tough look that the clothes gave and thought it would be the perfect replacement for the innocent cute pink outfits she wears.

She walked into the shop as a female shop assistant wearing gothic clothes and piercings said,

"May I help you?" She asked to Kari.

"I'm looking for a whole new outfit, something tough and shows of my attitude," Kari said browsing all the clothes on display.

"Oh, don't mind me asking but these things don't look like your kind of style," the assistant said unsure about Kari's reason's.

"That's why I used the word 'new' now show me," as Kari bit at the assistant making her move with a red tint in her eyes.

They browsed through all the different kind of clothes until Kari picked all she wanted and went to try them on.

When she stood out she was wearing an outfit that would make her unrecognisable to those who know her and what she usually wears.

She had a pair of shin high biker boots as shoes leaving her feminine legs showing while wearing a short black leather skirt.

She had a revealing corset on around her body revealing the top half of her cleavage and leather jacket over the top with a pair of fingerless gloves. To finish she had dark makeup on her face including purple lipstick and a spiked choker around her neck. She looked in the mirror and liked her new look making it just as she wanted it to be. She made her way to the door but was stopped by the assistant.

"Hey you have pay," she said but Kari just turned around to her and raised her hand shooting a purple ball at the assistant making her fly back into the shelf behind her.

This got Gatomon's attention as she could see the assistant unconscious through the window.

Kari stepped out of the shop in her new clothes shocking Gatomon.

Kari walked off leaving Gatomon back there hiding on the rooftop.

She jumped down and checked on the assistant and was happy to find she was okay. She knew this wasn't the Kari she knew and something was causing her to act this way. She needed the other's help but had no way of contacting them without losing Kari so decided to follow.

As this was happening and the others DigiDestined were in the Digital world finding out about the reason for them being brought here by Tai. In a castle long way from the others Ladydevimon could feel that Kari was now taken over.

"My my, that was faster than I thought," as she came out of the coffin she was resting in and went to Daemon.

"She is ready, I'll prepare the portal, and it looks like you won't be destroyed for failing to kill Ifritmon" She said smiling.

"No, now him and Shinobimon life, if they interfere before she gains the power of the crest, they will ruin everything" He replied.

"Yes, but when she does she will turn all of her friends into her slaves, just make sure they don't get near here" and from this they both vanished.


	4. Chapter 4 Kari's Dark Transformation

Chapter 4

Kari's Dark Transformation

In the digital world the DigiDestined were in a group. Everyone was there except Kari, Joe and Mimi but their partners were there but Gatomon. The younger kids went back home leaving the work to the older and stronger one's. TK, Davis and Cody were the last to arrive.

"There you are we were about to start without you, wait where's Kari?" Tai said to them.

"Oh... uh she couldn't come," Davis said nervously because he knew Tai would kill him if he lied.

"Oh yeah, how come?" Tai asked getting suspicious.

"Well errr, emmm because her class was kept after school by ," He said half lying and half telling the truth.

"No way, he never change's," Tai said convinced.

"It's just as well she is not her" Said a voice. The new arrival's looked over to see what looks like a rotting skeleton.

"Argh what is that thing?" TK said scarred like the others.

"That thing has a name" it replied standing up from the log he was sitting on with Luke.

"Careful bro that's Shinobimon, he may look terrifying but he's on our side" said matt.

"He saved us back in the cave."

"What do mean its best Kari's not here?" Tai asked Shinobimon.

"All in good time, now let's hurry" He replied.

Luke stood up as Ifritmon in him beast form came out from him.

"Now that's the Ifritmon I know," shinobimon said.

"Thank you my friend now listen, to start I didn't want to tell you guys this because I believed I can solve it before anything bad happens, but I was wrong," Ifritmon told them.

"The attack today was my fault," Everyone was shocked at this.

"How? Could you have prevented it?" Sora said not impressed with his chosen actions.

"Please I will explain, Yesterday after the attack we stopped me and Luke came back to seek help from an old friend of mine to discover the reason for these attacks and the plot," he continued. "That's how I met shinobimon, he is an old friend of Ifritmon's who has connections with dark digimon to act as a spy for us" Luke said to everyone.

"Right, but we were found by a scout, I didn't think they would go this mad and send a whole army but better the new guys then you lot," Ifritmon continued.

"But here comes the part you guys will not want to here, the main thing I wanted shinobimon to do was to find out why they attacked yesterday and why it has something to do with Kari," Everyone was shocked to hear this but Tai was mad at this.

"You knew about this and didn't tell anyone?" Tai shouted at him.

"No I told Joe, he was the only one who I could trust into leaving it to me without anyone knowing about it, now if you're going to act like that then get out of here for the next part, they wanted her alone for some reason, they did something to her but I don't know what so that what I wanted to get shinobimon to find out," as Tai was horrified to hear this but shinobimon spoke up,

"But I couldn't find anything and when I went to talk to Ifritmon that's when I found you all in the cave, I may not know what they did but seeing how they tried to kill him means were on to something, so as long as we observe Kari's action's and protect her we should have no problems"

Davis, TK and Cody panicked at this.

"We can't let her find out or it could be dangerous if the ones responsible tries to do something else, luckily Gatomon is back in the real world looking after Kari," Ifritmon said as Tai was in a bit of shock about this whole thing.

"Oh no guys we got a huge problem," Davis said out looking at TK and Cody both agreeing that they should tell them.

"I lied about Kari's class getting held back, she really spoke badly about the teacher and was given Detention" Davis finished as the others got scared about this new news.

"Why didn't you tell us you fool?" Ifritmon shouted.

"Is there anything else, has any changes happen with her?" he asked. "There was, today she showed a lot of anger towards me" Tai said.

"It's what we feared, we should move" shinobimon said to Ifritmon as both of them stood up.

Back in the real world the new dark Kari made her way to her home still followed by Gatomon. She walked in through the front door. There was no sign of her mother as she made her way to her room.

"Gatomon, where are you?" Kari shouted out in bedroom to find it empty.

"Stupid feline," Kari said under her breath as she closed the door. Just then Gatomon made her way around the back to the balconies of the apartments as she went outside the one outside Kari's room. She got there just in time to see Kari type something into the computer on the digital gateway and then put her Digivice to the screen and vanished into the computer. Gatomon ran into the room after Kari but it was too late as Kari was gone as she sat on the computer chair looking sad as her ears flopped down as she tried to find out where Kari had gone. Just then the location where Kari had gone was written in some sort of Digi-code that Gatomon couldn't read. Just then Gatomon thought to herself,

'Now I have two options, do I follow Kari or do I warn the others?' she thought as she paced back and forth on the bedroom floor.

While in the Digital World Kari made her way to the castle were Ladydevimon and Daemon with their army of evil Digimon was watching her as she had no problems as Kari was expected by Ladydevimon. She walked into the main throne room were Ladydevimon sat happy to see Kari's arrival.

"Well Princess, it's a great pleasure to see you again," Ladydevimon said standing up to greet her. "I'm no longer the Princess of light, but a servant of darkness to our master," Kari said to her. This made Ladydevimon very pleased.

"Good, but as you know my spell is the only thing that will keep you this way but to make it permanent you must harness the power of the Black Digivice and the crest of darkness so you can bring forth the army of the world of darkness and revive our master," explained Ladydevimon as Kari looked on with a sinister smile on her face.

"Of course I will, I want nothing more than to stay like this forever as this is my new destiny," Kari replied as she handed over the crest of light from around her neck and her pink Digivice but the light that radiated from it caused Ladydevimon to cover her eyes but then Kari took out a black pouch and placed them into it as the light faded as Ladydevimon took them from Kari and then replied,

"Then it's time to start forgetting about your past and begin your new future," she said as she destroyed both of them by sending them into a black void.

Back with the other's Ifritmon and Shinobimon ran to the nearest TV box to get back to the real world.

"Hold on what happening to my sister?" Tai said as he caught up with the two.

"It's what we hoped for the worst to happen," Shinobimon said.

"And that would be?" he asked. "Your sister is the most power fullest out of all of us, imagine if that power can be turned against us, that is what's happening to your sister" Ifritmon explained as Tai froze on the spot as Luke ran by him. Tai's phone started to ring.

"Hello" he said answering it.

"Tai its Gatomon, there's something wrong with Kari she has been doing weird things all day and is gone missing".

"Were did she go?" shouted Tai.

"She went somewhere in the digital world but I can't find out where, I'm going to follow her by using your Digivice to find her," She replied as she hung up as she went through the computer to the same place Kari went.

Tai caught up to the other's just in time to stop them.

"Guys stop, Kari is here somewhere in the digital world Gatomon saw her come in," as they stopped at this.

"Great, Luke find out where she is," asLuke took out his Digivice but was shocked to see.

"She's not here" Luke shouted.

"What? What do you mean?" Shinobimon asked.

"Her digivice signal isn't here in fact it's not anywhere not here or in the real world" He replied. Shinobimon took the digivice and checked it himself and Luke was right it was not showing up.

"Now what?" Shinobimon asked.

"We will come out to the real world near Tai's house and use the computer to get there," Ifritmon said.

"You won't be able to get all of us there," Tai said as the other's arrived. Luke's phone began ringing. "Hello..."

"Luke it's Joe If been monitoring Kari's location after what you said yesterday and she's gone, she went into the Digiworld alone and now vanished," said Joe on the other end of the phone as bad as this sounded it did give them hope in finding Kari.

"Joe, tell us where she was last and hurry," Luke said.

"Alright X48 Y673 are you going there?" he asked.

"Yup thanks a lot, speak to you soon, Joe knows were Kari was last, X48 Y673," Luke said to the others.

"I knew I was right to tell him let's go me Luke and Shinobimon will go on ahead and meet you there," Ifritmon said as him and Luke teleported using the TV and Shinobimon disappeared through the shadows.

"Come on you guys let's safe Kari". Tai shouted as they all went through to the real world.

In the castle Gatomon managed to sneak past all the guards. She managed to get to main open hall where she couldn't see anything as it wasn't lit up so she had to walk through the darkness. Suddenly the place lit revealing an unfortunate thing for Gatomon, Ladydevimon and Kari.

"I knew you were there Gatomon, and also when you followed me the whole time back in the real world," Kari called out on the throne she was sitting on in a dark evil tome in her voice.

Just then Kari said,

"Hurt her," as Ladydevimon got up and shouted,

"Darkness wave," as her attack flew at Gatomon taking her out with one hit. She then walked over to the now hurt and weakened Gatomon and snapped some shackles on her wrists and ankles and connected them together just enough for her to walk.

Just then Ladydevimon said with an evil smile across her face,

"You're coming to with us to witness the birth of the Princess of darkness" Ladydevimon said as she dragged Gatomon over and opened some kind of portal as the chains rattled as she walked with a limp as she was covered in scratch and whip marks. Kari looked at her once close friend and turned away and walked through it along with Ladydevimon and the weakened Gatomon chained with no way of escaping.

On the other side of the portal Gatomon recognised the place as the dark ocean that herself and Kari encountered years ago also known as the world of darkness. Gatomon looked to see them surrounded by the same kind of shadow hidden digimon that come from here but these were a lot different than the one's they met before. These were mush bigger, larger and bulkier, they were not the weak cowardly ones from before as they had became a lot stronger. They all began to move aside to let another larger Digimon walk through as it became obviously that this thing being their leader.

"You do your part and well will do ours, now release us" It said to Ladydevimon.

"Fine," replied Ladydevimon as Kari walked through the path between the digimon. There just like in her dream the digimon were calling out to her as she approached the same purple glowing object in the dark coloured sand. She stood over it and forced her hand through the sand, as she reached for the Crest as the sand began to rumble beneath her. Just then the ground around Kari collapsed as she was dragged down into the ground head first by some sort of black straps as she disappeared from sight.

Gatomon was now scared about Kari's safety but could not do anything in her state as she looked at her hands that were covered by her gloves in shape of claws. While deep in the ground Kari was falling until she looked around and saw the strange purple flashing light as she reached out and grabbed it as she began to bond with the power of the crest of darkness as the black straps began to cover her body as her punk clothes ripped as she was wrapped into a black cocoon like casing. When it fully took over her, the light from the crest grew stronger as it blew out from the ground in front of them all revealing a new look Kari as she stood wearing a similar attire to Ladydevimon herself but for one difference and that was that she wasn't wearing a mask to conceal her old self as her hair had changed from her original brown to a pure black with raven tint.

Just then Gatomon couldn't believe what she was looking at as she looked at Kari now dressed like Ladydevimon but then the purple shined on the dark digimon as it revealed what they were. They all looked horrible and terrifying from Gatomon's view and the leader was revealed to be the famous Murlocmon, a general from the digital war years ago.

As the light faded away Kari dropped down in her new Ladydevimon outfit. Gatomon knew that the evil had now fully taken over her friend and partner and that she was gone.

"Well then Kari, why don't you show you're new powers on your partner, her" Ladydevimon said to her as she clicked her fingers and released Gatomon from her shackles.

Just when Kari got to her feet she walked over to Gatomon with her Dark Digivice in hand and looked down at Gatomon as she pleaded to her once friend,

"Kari please, fight it, you are the Digidestined of Light" but to Gatomon's hope shattered as Kari didn't listen to her as she used the power of the Black Digivice glowed onto Gatomon as it took over her as Kari replied,

"It's no use Gatomon now join me and live the rest of your life as my soldier," she said as Gatomon's mind was taken over by the dark powers of the crest and Digivice as Gatomon stood up bowing to Kari as her eyes glowed a evil red showing she was now under her control.

"How may I serve you Mistress?" Gatomon said to her mistress.

"Now Gatomon dark digivolve now" as the controlled Gatomon said,

"Gatomon... Dark Digivolved to... DarkAngewomon..." Just then a new ultimate level Digimon appeared from a black portal while unlike the normal Light Angewomon, she was now DarkAngewomon who wore mask like Ladydevimon's with slits in it to show her evil red eyes and now had long black hair, while her once beautiful white wings have turned grey and damaged while her gloved hand was now black with the other hand being covered by a fingerless glove and stood on the black sands wearing black leather thigh high boots as the rest of her upper body where now black and not white. Now with the dark army, the complete control of Kari and now DarkAngewomon, the Dark army was ready to begin their main plan.

Outside the castle Ifritmon, Luke and Shinobimon made it to before the other's, but could feel what has happened in the other world to Kari and Gatomon.

"Were too late for Kari, now all we can do is stop them all," Ifritmon said as they prepared for the foes waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5 Battle of Myotismon's Castle

Chapter 5

The Battle of Myotismon's Castle

Outside the castle the other DigiDestined only arrived to the location.

"Wait this place is..." Izzy started seeing the castle on their arrival as he was interrupted. "Myotismon's castle," the older kids said together.

"Right, now that we're all here we have to attack as quickly as we can before the new troops arrive" Ifritmon said to them still in his beast form.

"What do mean? What's been happening while we've been gone" Ken asked.

"Well you can all probably guess from the looks of me that I am evil, in fact I'm from the world of darkness, one of the last survivors," Shinobimon said to them.

"I'm sure some of you know about the creatures that are from there, Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Christine you saw them in the cave those things that attacked you," as they nodded with an understandment along with Ken, TK and Yolei who all had trips to this dark place.

"Well it would appear they have been freed from that form and are now in their true form such as myself," Shinobimon finished.

"Wait how can that happen?" Ken asked again.

Luke stood spoke up to deliver the bad news.

"We were too late, Kari took hold of the power of the crest of darkness and has used it to release the digimon, meaning the darkness has fully taken over her," he said as they thought everyone didn't want to hear this as it looked like their morale was crushed.

"Hey!, your forgetting my holy flare will remove all evil in her returning her to normal, once the crest's power is gone the power keeping the other digimon will be gone returning them to normal for Shinobimon and me to finish them off, we can still win this," Ifritmon said to build back their moral.

"Ifritmon is right, we can free Kari and then destroy Daemon for doing this to her," Tai said finally returning to his normal self after this whole thing begun, but was met with Shinobimon grabbing him and pining him against a wall.

"What do you mean Daemon?" Shinobimon said with Ifritmon also acting the same state of panic like Shinobimon with this new found news.

"Hey leave him alone Daemon showed up back at the caves, he must be responsible for all this," Agumon said trying to get him to let go but he let go on his own letting Tai go after finding this out. "Why didn't you tell us about it?" Ifritmon said to him.

"I thought you knew that's why," Matt said helping Tai up.

"If Daemon is back that means the rest of his group is meaning the person who really is responsible is Ladydevimon," Ifritmon said getting really angry now.

"I knew I felt that power before, she is a master of corruption, if I knew about this I could have hunted her down and finish her to damn it!" Ifritmon said now screaming.

"Forget we have to attack now before they show up for a sneak attack," Shinobimon said calming him down.

"Right better safe my energy then," Ifritmon said disappearing back into Luke.

"Right everyone digivolve to your highest level that includes DNA so get ready". Shinobimon said to them as they prepared for the assault.

Back in the world of darkness the place was falling apart as the mountains were crumbling into the sky along with the sea, from the power of the crest of darkness the place was being destroyed for their plan to convert the darkness of the world into pure dark energy.

Just as Ladydevimon, Kari and DarkAngewomon along with their new army were about to leave through the portal as Daemon came through.

"Glad to see it all went to plan," he said looking around at the new Digimon, Kari, DarkAngewomon and the dying planet.

"I just came here to tell you that they have arrived, shall we attack first or should we wait for them to come to us?" Daemon asked them.

"Let them come I want to cut the head off that traitor Shinobimon," Murlocmon said indicating his clawed hand.

"There will be no need for that, they will sense the power and wouldn't dare come near us," Ladydevimon said chuckling.

"And if they do, our new Princess here will she them her power and enslave them," she added putting her gloved hand on Kari's shoulder as they went through the portal.

Back outside the castle after all the digimon were at their maximum levels and they were about to attack until Shinobimon could feel something he dreaded, the other digimon have entered this world and were as strong as he remembered.

He now knew what this would resort to; the sneak attack would have been the only chance for Ifritmon to get close enough to Kari without the other's getting killed. He knew Ifritmon would force himself out to give the order but it would be easier for himself to do it.

"Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, Omnimon and Imperialdramon stay here, the rest get back to the real world," He said to them.

"Why?, now what's happening?" Davis asked.

"The sneak attack is gone, they will know we're here and attack us, only those strong enough are staying," He answered.

"What! Hey mister I don't care what you say we are all staying here to fight," Yolei said to him right in his face.

"Well with Gatomon gone the highest level they can get is champion, meaning any one of those digimon in that castle can take them out with one hit then what will protect you?" He replied doing the same actions.

"We will protect her then," Sora said defending Yolei against Shinobimon.

"Please if one of those things took out MegaKabuterimon with one hit imagine them in their full strength," he said pushing her back.

Sora was about to reply but was stopped by Tai.

"No Sora, do what he says, he's right I don't want anyone to get hurt, so just do what he says and you can come back and help us if we need it," Tai said reassuring but a cough from Shinobimon meant otherwise.

"It's not that simple I'm afraid," he said looking at Luke.

"I'm taking a big bullet for you Ifritmon,"

Back in the castle Ladydevimon realised they weren't leaving so gave Murlocmon orders to attack them.

When she, Kari and DarkAngewomon were alone something deep inside Kari gave out pain as the last bit of light inside her heart began to fight against the darkness that took over her as she fell to the ground from it. Ladydevimon turned to her as what she feared was happening. As DarkAngewomon supported her mistress, Ladydevimon used her magic to create a copy of her own mask over Kari.

It placed itself on Kari's head as it covered her face the pain stopped as her eyes closed. Just then Ladydevimon pulled the mask down over Kari's neck as it connected itself to the right shoulder of Kari's outfit as it completed the outfit.

A few moments later Kari opened her eyes and was helped by DarkAngewomon.

"It would seem the light inside is trying to free you, but as long as this mask remains on you, the darkness will never leave and contain the light, not even Ifritmon's holy flare or the power of the digivices will be able remove it, You will stay like this forever," Ladydevimon said making Kari glad. "Good, I want to stay like this forever, now DarkAngewomon get ready for them, I to make them suffer before I enslave them," Kari said with a evil grin as the troops made their way out.

Back outside Shinobimon was about to explain Ifritmon's plan.

"As you know dark Digimon can enter the real world, for this reason it's quite possible they will launch an attack there any time now that they arrived, for this reason Ifritmon wants activate plan delta," Shinobimon said as all the digimon reacted from this.

"What they can't be that bad," Omnimon said.

"What's plan Delta Omnimon?" Tai asked.

"Let's a final option of getting as many digimon to escape to the real world then to close all gates between both worlds," he answered.

"Wait we will be trapped here," Davis asked.

"If something forces us to retreat then yes, but that will just keep us here to train to beat them, now hurry we don't have much time look," Shinobimon said pointing to the sky above the castle to see Ghoulmon's and several unknown digimon.

Everyone knows it as well so said their goodbyes and left. The rest prepared to charge.

Luke Biomerged into Ifritmon Human form as the digimon charged into battle.

The Ghoulmon dived down on them but stopped by ranged attacks from Omnimon and Inperialdramon.

"You guys deal with the flying and distant one's we will cut down any that block our path," Ifritmon said to them.

"You four stick close and take cover," he said to the four trainers. They continued this for about half an hour fighting through DarkDynasmon and LordTrannomon's. They also encountered tough new digimon including a female bat digimon called Vixenmon and unknown gender serpent digimon called Genusmon. They continued until they called by Ifritmon into a room.

"Hurry, get in here," as they all made their way in as Omnimon used one more attack to buy them some time.

"Alright this is going better than I thought, these guys aren't that tough," Davis said taking a breather.

"They may not be that strong to you but they use a lot of our energy to defeat, now listen they just keep coming because they want us to be weak when we get to Kari, we have another floor to go but that's all we need to get to her," Ifritmon said pointing to the ceiling.

"We go through from up here with Kari just next-door and attack, that way we have more energy, now Omnimon if you may," he said moving away from him. Omnimon took his transcendent sword and drove it through the ceiling leaving a hole the next floor.

They went up to be met by someone Shinobimon wanted to avoid. Murlocmon was standing there alone waiting for them.

"Ah, Shinobimon just the traitor If been waiting for," he said to them.

"I'm no traitor I never followed your cause I just fought to find one follow". Shinobimon replied walking out with his sword ready to fight.

"And you picked the side of the one sent to kill you sounds quite cowardly" Murlocmon said going towards him.

"He saved my life and I saved his and throughout the whole thing he never stopped fighting or gave up that's why I choose his side," Shinobimon shouted at him but Murlocmon just chuckled in amusement.

"Listen I'll with him you go on ahead," Shinobimon said as the other's left as the two digimon began to fight.

Ifritmon and the others broke through into the throne room were Kari sat with Ladydevimon and DarkAngewomon at her side with bodyguards against the wall.

"Kari," Tai shouted but was stopped by Matt and Ken.

"Welcome to your new home DigiDestined," Ladydevimon shouted out to them.

"Ladydevimon, you'll pay for what you did to my sister and Gatomon," Tai shouted to her.

"I'm sure your sister and friend likes what I did to them," Ladydevimon said smiling.

"That's right, she has done more good for then any of you pests have done for me, and I'm happy to be free from your grasp," Kari said standing up to walk to them to use her powers on them.

"Kari please you have to remember us as your friends and your brother," Tai said trying to reach his sister.

"Save it Tai let's do this Ifritmon said as he charged towards here and digivolved into his beast form while the other's fought the guards.

"Girl's, now," Kari shouted as a group of what looked like naked green skinned women covered in leafs jumped down from the ceiling.

"Chesnutt shot," as a brown nut shot out of each of them hitting the digimon making them collapse to the floor.

"These are new friend's Mandragoramon their perfect for turning even the strongest digimon to go weak and helpless," Kari said looking down on the fallen Ifritmon. But he just growled as he used his last bit of strength to perform the attack.

"Holy flare" he shouted as the attack hit her directly. The other's thought it worked but was shocked to see change in Kari.

"Sorry but that won't work," She said as she kicked Ifritmon in the face and slammed her high heel shoes hard in his face.

"I'm going to enjoy making you all serve me," Kari said taking out her black digivice.

Before she could use it Shinobimon crashed through the wall defeated by Murlocmon.

"Good now your all here, now DarkAngewomon bring Tai to me," Kari said as DarkAngewomon flew behind Tai and grabbed him bring him over to Kari.

"Kari, how could you do all this to us," Tai questioned her but was kicked from the sole of DarkAngewomon's high heels.

"How dare you speak to master that way" she said.

"Never mind, he won't talk to me like that when he's under my control and nobody else will when master MaloMyotismon is revived".

Ifritmon panicked at this. If they revived him it will be the end to the digital world, he needed the others to escape.

Daemon entered the room with Murlocmon.

"The world is destroyed it's time to revive our master," Daemon said. This was Ifritmon's chance, he pushed Kari aside and knocked down DarkAngewomon of Tai's grip.

A field then appeared around the digimon and their partner's.

"You must survive, your our last hope," Ifritmon said before they all teleported out of there.

Kari got back up and in rage shot Ifritmon from behind with one of her purple energy balls.

She then used the power of her crest and digivice on Ifritmon as he too like DarkAngewomon was transformed into Kari's slave becoming DarkIfritmon as his skin changed from his red colour to black. "You may have saved them but I didn't stop the revival of MaloMyotismon as a large portal opened in the room for which the master of all dark Digimon will be revived from.


	6. Chapter 6 The Rise of a new Ladydevimon

Chapter 6

The Rise of a new Ladydevimon

Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken and their partners woke up in a strange cave like place. The last thing they remember was being back in the castle bathed in some strange light. Tai stood first checking his surroundings and was drawn to a familiar voice.

"It's good to see you have awoken my friends," Tai looked over to be happy to see Azulongmon.

"Azulongmon? How did we get here? What happened?" Tai asked him moving towards him.

"Easy kid, you should rest, it wasn't the most pleasant trip," Tai turned to also see Shinobimon come out from the shadows. At this the other's got up trying to figure out what was happening.

"I welcome the Digidestined but not you Shinobimon," Azulongmon said to Shinobimon.

"Like it or not I'm here, Ifritmon wanted me here so I will respect his final wish," He said coolly.

"Wait what happened to Ifritmon, and Luke, Shinobimon what happened back at the castle?" Tai said going back to his question.

"We got trashed that's what happened," Davis said helping Demiveemon up.

"We fell for a trap Davis, that's all next time we will win," Ken said picking up Minomon.

"Next time we will all be killed if we don't get stronger," Shinobimon said as he went over to them still injured from his fight with Murlocmon.

"Oh and why is that?" Matt said to him.

"Because Malomyotismon had returned," He said to them all giving them a source of fear.

After they escaped from the castle the world of darkness was completely gone with the converted energy to be used on the revival of Malomyotismon. The portal grew larger and uncontrollable as the place began to shake and the walls cracked. But then a large white hand and arm came out of it along with other parts of a body. Soon the whole thing came out as the fully revived Malomyotismon in all his terror and power like before. He reached right up to the height of the ceiling making him the largest thing there, to solve this he de-digivolved back into Myotismon.

"Welcome back Master," said Ladydevimon while bowing to her master.

"Thank you my servant, you have served me well and shall will be rewarded," he replied said as he was turning his attention to Daemon.

"The same can't be said to you, you failed to kill Ifritmon," he said as his eyes turned red and his right hand glowed.

"This may be true master but were I failed it turned to quite a good benefit to us," Daemon said as the new DarkIfritmon stepped forward.

"Oh how time's change," Myotismon said as he used his crimson lighting attack DarkIfritmon causing him great pain but he still stood in attention to his master.

"Now then where is she?" He said looking around until he saw Kari in the Ladydevimon outfit. She walked to him bowing at his feet.

"I have done great work child of darkness, but there is no need for humans anymore," He said as his hands glowed once again to kill her.

"But it would be a shame too loss such a loyal servant and seeing how you are dressed for it, will become our new Ladydevimon," he said as he sank his fangs into her neck. Kari was immobilised and could feel not only him drinking her blood but also her body changing. She could feel her legs going cold and felt like she had none. Just then Kari could feel the same thing happening to her torso but could feel it changing shape. Her left side of her body went numb but could feel her fingers growing bigger until she realised her fingers were becoming the red long nail's that was originally just a glove. A short time later Kari was let go by Myotismon, it felt like he drained her of all the blood in her body, of course she realised Digimon don't have blood as two black tattered wings came out of her back as her hair grew in size and colour growing down to her back now grey. As chains covered part of her outfit and a chained soul on her left shoulder appeared as she realised it was no longer an outfit but she was Ladydevimon.

"Now you are one us, Ladydevimon," he said to her to her as she rose up.

"When I become the ruler of all these worlds I would need a queen by my side, I would want you Ladydevimon to for fill the role," he said to her.

"It would be an honour Master Myotismon," Ladydevimon said with great joy.

"And of course my second in command," He then turned to Daemon and Ladydevimon shoot red lighting at them but. Both their bodies shined as Ladydevimon digivolved to Lilithmon and Daemon was released from his cloak into his true uncloaked form.

"Thank you Master" Lilithmon said as she expected her new body. Myotismon was drawn to the sight of DarkAngewomon.

"Well Angewomon, it's lovely to see you like one of us," He said to DarkAngewomon expecting her new body.

"Thank you, master," DarkAngewomon said pleased with her master liking to her.

"I belief you are forgetting us, we were promised a new world to allow you destroy our one," Murlocmon shouted at Myotismon wanting to be rude.

"Of course General you and your army made this possible, the human world is yours after you conquer this world first, and you seem to forget yourself," Myotismon said sitting on his throne with Ladydevimon at his side.

"I bow to no one and that world is useless now, that filth of a Digilord activated Plan Delta the gates are shut," Murlocmon shouted indicating DarkIfritmon.

"I'll deal with it when we come to it now go destroy everything, and take my Queen with you so she can enslave all that oppose me," Myotismon said as Ladydevimon and her servant DarkAngewomon walked to the group.

"Will we go to Master?" Lilithmon said indicating herself and Daemon.

"No, I know two worthless Digimon to do your dirty work," Myotismon replied as the two red domes formed on the floor. After a few seconds it faded revealing a revived Arukenimon and Mummymon. They were scarred to see the sight of their old master and killer. Arukenimon started to beg to him but was silenced.

"Shut up you fools, I brought you back because I need two cowards to do my dirty work, now follow that Digimon there and do what he says or be deleted again," Myotismon ordered telling them to go with Murlocmon.

"Yes, lord Myotismon," they both said moving over to Murlocmon as they leaved.

"Oh and Murlocmon, you better return my queen alive, or your life will pay the price," Myotismon told him getting a grunt for a response as they left.

Back in the real world, the world has only started to calm down with the sudden swarming of all the escaped Digimon. The Digidestined who leaved the others were now at Izzy's house waiting for a visit from Gennai to inform them of all the events happening. When all the Digimon showed up the world went into panic but was resolved from the help of Gennai and his friends around the world as Digimon are staying in people's home and working were they are best.

"There must be something we can do to help the others" Sora said to them all.

"If there is, Gennai will tell us," Izzy replied.

There was a knock at the door as it opened they were meet by four familiar faces, Gennai, Leomon, Andromon, and Centarumon.

"Forgive me for inviting some of my friends," Gennai said as everyone was happy to meet their old friends. After the reunion they calmed down and began to talk about their plans against Malomyotismon.

"As you know Plan delta was activated hours ago and has not been lifted yet, meaning the threat is still there," Gennai said to them all.

"So what happened to the other's that stayed?" Sora asked.

"We don't know, anything could have happened, but what that means that the Digidestined of this world is the last ones to fight this enemy," Gennai told them.

"But the reason we're here it is because the Digimon are too weak to fight them, how are we suppose to do this?" TK asked.

"Before leaving Azulongmon gave each of the protectors one of his power cores to use on the selected Digimon," he answered revealing the orb that saved them years ago.

"Wait we won't need that, you gave us our crest's back remember, we can already digivolve to Ultimate," TK said to him.

"This isn't being used for ultimate but for mega," Gennai replied. Everyone was shocked to hear this as they never had the ability to do so but hearing this news raised their hopes up.

"Can we all really reach Mega level?" Biomon asked him.

"Yes, but it will cost a large amount of power so we will use it until it's needed," He said to them.

"Now, I better be going to make sure that the Digimon stay out of trouble and behave, so until we are needed goodbye," He said to them as he left.

In the Digilord's sanctuary Tai and the others were told the horrible news about Ifritmon.

"I can't belief this, he sacrificed himself to save us," Matt said after Shinobimon told them.

"He's not dead but he is suffering a fate worse then it," Shinobimon said as he began swing his sword around practising.

"I can't belief what's happened to Kari, is there any way we can safe her?" Tai asked Azulongmon.

"I'm afraid I do not know, but there is still a part of your sister trapped away in that body all we have to do is destroy the evil and set it free," Azulongmon Answered.

"Well how are we meant to do that then if we can't get close to her without ending up like Ifritmon?" Tai shouted at Azulongmon.

"We'll do what we usually do, get stronger and win," Davis said trying to keep up their sprit.

"He's right that's why you were brought here, to get stronger, by DNA digivolving Omnimon and Inperidramon," Shinobimon said to them.

"Impossible it can't be done," Azulongmon said to them.

"Ifritmon believed they could that's why we're here, so help us our watch the both worlds controlled by Malomyotismon," Shinobimon said to him pointing his sword at him.

"You wouldn't dare fight me Shinobimon," Azulongmon said insulted by Shinobimon's action.

"I'll do anything for Ifritmon, I have much more fate in him then you do after all he has done, so do you want to give up all hope or belief in Ifritmon?" Shinobimon asked.

"Very well, I will help but I'm afraid we are about to be interrupted," Azulongmon said as two figures could be seen opposite of the sanctuary. They were all shocked to see the two being Ifritmon's dark brother's Diablomon and Baalmon.

The next day in the castle, Murlocmon and the army returned successfully.

"We have done it we destroyed all towns and cities, enslaved all that are left in this World, now give us what we want," Murlocmon called out as Ladydevimon returned to her master.

"But of course," He said as he sat up from his throne and a similar portal from which he came out from.

"There is your world, now go and kill the entire human's and our traitor brother's who fled" Myotismon called as they prepared to attack the real world.


	7. Chapter 7: The Birth of Blythimon

Chapter 7

The Birth of Blythimon

In the real world TK was admiring what looked like a new world. All around him Digimon were mixing with the public. While some people feared them still as destructive monster's but just to see a portion of the world befriending them has so cheerful to see. But through all this joy and happiness they didn't know of the dangers occurring in the Digimon's home and also his brother and friends. His parents didn't take the news of Matt's disappearance well but they took it better then Mrs. Kamiya. From hearing the news of both her children especially Kari, she went into a state of shock forcing her husband to come home from Kyoto.

TK walked through the park with Patamon hoping that this whole thing can last forever but he knew this wasn't going to happen from a horrible sight. Above them in the clouds everything was going black. The shining sun was Extinguish by an erupting sky. Lighting started to form in the black clouds. TK could see Digimon fleeing with the humans they were with and warning others to get indoors. Soon TK and Patamon were some of the last to witness it completely as a large flash of light shoot above the city. When TK's vision came back he saw the area of the sky sucked in like vortex as Digimon poured down from it attacking the city. A digital gate had been made, now they were attacking.

"Patamon let's get out of here," TK said to his partner as the Dark digimon started to spread towards their direction.

All around the city the remaining Digidestanted and their partner's also witnessed them from their homes or jobs. Also witnessing these events was Gennai and his fellow partner's from before.

"This is it my friend's, let's hope it will work," Gennai said revealing the power core and releasing it's power as it shoot in multiple direction's to the digisdestanted's partner's. The three Digimon also gained this power as they digivolved to their mega level.

"Leomon warp digivolve to SaberLeomon," Leomon was covered in light as he became his mega levelled SaberLeomon.

"Centarumon warp digivolve to Shokanmon," Centarumon was also covered in the same light becoming his mega levelled Shokanmon.

"Andromon warp digivolve to IronMachinedramon" Andromon was the last to be covered in light and digivolve into IronMachinedramon, the Vaccine version of Machinedramon.

"Go my friend's, protect the humans," Gennai said as they all made their way to the places being attacked.

Meanwhile at the sanctuary Inperidramon and Wargreymon once again failed to DNA digivolve after dozens of tries in the last few hours.

"Darn it this is impossible Shinobimon," Inperidramon said resting.

"Yeah maybe we should just wait for an opportunity to attack" Tai said to them.

"No, you have to keep trying, otherwise you will be killed," Shinobimon said to them.

"I'm with the kid we should just charge at the castle and take them on" Diablomon said in his usual cocky manner.

"Yeah maybe he's right, if we can get the others with use then we'll have no problem's right?" Matt asked Azulongmon.

"Not a chance with plan delta in effect" Baalmon said to him.

"Plan delta has failed, MaloMyotismon's forces are attacking earth" He said to them all.

"What?, we need to get back there and help" Ken said to him.

"Yeah Azulongmon, get us back there" Tai asked him.

"No! We have to keep trying, it's what Ifritmon wanted" Shinobimon said protesting this whole Idea.

"If they we are to win we must strike the castle while it's quiet" Azulongmon said to them all.

"That sounds like the most logical move" Baalmon said agreeing.

"No way I'm in favour of going to the real world and fight our Bro"Diablomon said disagreeing.

"We have to help the others first Azulongmon, get them to help us, and Shinobimon Ifritmon is probably in the real hurting a lot of people, I'm sure he wouldn't want that so let's free him" Tai said too do. He managed to convince them.

"Alright then we would have a better chance if the other's were with us, Azulongmon get us there" Shinobimon said preparing himself.

Back in the real world the other digidestanted were Digivolving there partners ready to protect their families and other's from the wraith of the attacking digimon. TK and Patamon began running through the city business district as the dark digimon seemed to be following them everywhere they went as the panic and destruction continued were ever they went.

"Patamon we got to fight our way through and help these people, we have Azulongmon's power now let's use it" TK said taking out his D3.

"Patamon warp digivolve to... Seraphimon" Patamon was covered in light as he digivolved to his mega level form as they prepared to fight. Several of the digimon charged at them Seraphimon began to fight them off with his seven heaven attack and his Excalibur weapon. Even the light power of hope was barely enough to hold them; soon they were coming in their hundreds with no hope of Seraphimon fighting his way through.

"Seraphimon all the civilian are gone let's get out of here there's too many" TK shouted to him as he grabbed TK and flew high in the air with great speed escaping the large numbers. From up there TK could see the great destruction being caused in the city with destroyed buildings and fires everywhere, TK didn't want to think of the amount of people hurt or worse killed. But his thoughts we interrupted as Fire balls shoot at him and Seraphimon. Seraphimon tried to avoid them but there was dozens of them as they were hit and crashed on a rooftop were the person that attacked showed them self as TK was shocked to see the dark figure.

Meanwhile in the city the rest of the digidestanted had their digimon in their new mega level protecting the area they were in. Joe was at the hospital he worked at were Gomamon digivolved into Vikemon to hold off the digimon as they evacuated the patents. Yolei and Cody's partner's digivolved into their mega level's Ornismon and Titanmon as they protect the apartments they lived in. Izzy and Sora was also doing the same thing were they stayed with their partners digivolving into HerculesKabuterimon and Hououmon but unlike the other's they fighting a harder enemy, Murlocmon.

"Were going to turn you into fish bait" HerculesKabuterimon said mocking him. Murlocmon just laughed at this as an explosion occurred in one of the upper floors of the apartments. Sora and Izzy ran in to see if there was anyone in there as they made their way as the two mega levels fought Murlocmon. Sora and Izzy split up inside to see if there was anyone left inside when they were evacuating as they went through the apartments checking.

In the one next-door to the burning apartment Sora walked in too see what caused it. She was met with three of the dark digimon who were destroying the place looking for anyone left in the place. They immediately saw her as the approached her ready to kill her as she ran out to call for help one of the digimon struck her legs tripping her as they were surrounding her. The Vixenmon with them charged her energy blast to finish Sora off but her Digivice activated as light on them as they returned to their shadow form as they screamed and faded away into the air. Sora didn't know what happened but only knew she was safe as she began to regain movement in her legs. Arukenimon and Mummymon were in one of the bedrooms seeing what Sora just did alarming them. They had to warn MaloMyotismon about this as Mummymon snuck up behind Sora and shoot his snake bandage on her as she was trapped through in the bandages with only her eyes visible as she was brought through a portal to MaloMyotismon's castle.

"Sora!" Hououmon could sense her partner was in danger as she flew up to help her while HerculesKabuterimon continued the fight against Murlocmon. When Hououmon made it up there she was shocked that Sora was gone.

"Hououmon help!" Izzy shouted in one of the floors below her where he had two civilians and was being attacked by a group of dark digimon as she flew down using her crimson flame on them and carrying Izzy and the other two down to safety.

"What happened to Sora?" Hououmon shouted to Murlocmon.

"Don't know, don't care, now come on over so I can end this" He replied as the two mega's attacked him. Hououmon swept to knock him to the ground. "Crab claw" he used his attack as his clawed hand grabbed Hououmon head slaming off his shelled knee failing to the ground as he used Kraken tentacle as three of his tentacles shot at HerculesKabuterimon with great force knocking him to the building. Izzy and the other two were now defenceless with the two mega levelled one's getting up. Murlocmon laughed as he shot his tentacles them but to Izzy's luck they were chopped into pieces by a nice to see friend.

In MaloMyotismon's castle MaloMyotismon sat on his throne with his queen still in his Myotismon form. Arukenimon and Mummymon arrived with bounded Sora as Myotismon was not happy to see them back.

"What the hell are you doing back you cowards?" He shouted at them as his hands glowed ready to strike them down.

"No please master, we have alarming news, one of the digidestanted was able to kill three of Murlocmon's troops with the power of their digivice, we saw it our self's, she did it" Arukenimon said begging to him.

"Really?" He just laughed at this. "It would seem that the other crest hold similar powers to the crest of light, no matter Murlocmon will die soon along with his troops as soon as he's done with the real world" He said.

"Oh thank you for your kindness master" Arukenimon said bowing to him.

"Oh and that reminds me of the real reason I brought you two back" He said as he quickly shoot his crimson lighting attack that went with through the two of them as they collapsed and digitized making Myotismon laugh. "Just to enjoy killing you again".

He then looked down on the bounded Sora "now to deal with you" he said about to do the same to her but was interrupted by Ladydevimon.

"Master may I keep her as my servant?" Ladydevimon asked walking over to him. He then nodded going back to his throne.

Ladydevimon stepped over Sora's wrapped up body as she released her with her clawed hand. Before Sora recovered Ladydevimon was the first to act. "Black wing" Ladydevimon's clawed hand turned into a long spike as she drove it into Sora's heart. Sora was in pain but became motionless as her eyes turned crimson and a red aura appeared around her. She stood up in a sort of trance as the aura pulsed rapidly as she was lifted into the air covered in darkness as her body changed. She stepped down her clothes changed into black boots and a blue trousers wearing a bat shaped belt. She wearing a black tank top with cloth fabric fangs in the bottom making a vampire mouth like shape belly. The whole of her top of her body was covered in a black vale over her Blue skin with both arms wore black garnets having Myotismon's emblem on them. She had a red eye mask just like Myotismon's with her hair now long and blonde wearing the same black and red cape like Myotismon's.

"My name is Blythimon, How may I serve you Mistress?" The newly made Blythimon said bowing to her new master.

Back in the real world TK and Seraphimon were face to face with DarkIfritmon about to attack them. Seraphimon was weakened from the attack. He jumped into the air and slammed his big claws were TK and Seraphimon were lying as they were saved by SaberLeomon who pushed them out of the way. DarkIfritmon was about to attack but was hit by several attacks and was knocked down below. TK looked too unfortunately to see Baalmon and Diablomon launched the attack. DarkIfritmon quickly jumped back up ready to attack.

"Hey bro, happy to see us?" Diablomon said to him as they prepared to continue the attack.


End file.
